Sporadic Destiny
by spiritgununicorn
Summary: One strike. Two strike. They'll fall together.


Title: Sporadic Destiny

Pairing: Naruto/Sasuke

Summary: One strike. Two strike. They'll fall together.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the fic.

Warning: It's not a happy fic.

Notes: Despite how much I love when they are happy and stay together forever, I don't think it will happen. This is how I think they could turn out. Enjoy. One more thing: _Italics_ is Naruto. **Bold** is Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Two figures stand opposite each other. Both pairs of eyes equally searching for something that the other is desperately is trying to achieve. Both know they will gain nothing by just standing there merely staring. Chakra start to come to life as what they are really after is just another fight, but this time it is to the end. But who will come out the victor and who will be the one to endure nothingness? Only the end of this battle can answer the question.<p>

Once a upon time these two souls could be called team mates and competition, but now only rivalry exists. If it were by any other happenstance they could have just merely been the best of friends, or even something more. But that is not something that would be able to happen now. Hatred isn't something that is found within bright blue eyes that contrast the dark depths of his opponent, instead there is merely sadness and bewilderment. Because, really how could you foresee having to fight someone that you admired for such a long time wanting to kill you for getting in the way of his plans? It was utterly heartbreaking. But if a fight to the death would save Sasuke, Naruto would fight a million times and die an honorable death with this boy, no man dying with him. Because that was the only way to redeem the other.

As for Sasuke, death is something he would readily accept, but not without having to take an entire village worth of citizens with him. So fighting Naruto was his only option. However, if he couldn't truly destroy the other standing before him before, could he really do it now? He could only try…and that was another form of heartbreak in and of itself.

Their chakras expand outwards, clashing as both of their raw powers become tangible and end up fighting their own battle. A few moments of just their chakras dueling, and they explode. Both fighters rush forward to attack, each aiming for a blow that would hopefully render their opponent paralyzed and will give them the upper hand. Unfortunately, as their hands shoot out they end up touching, and another explosion occurs. Both fighters bounce back just before the explosion and move out of the way.

They stand once again staring at the other wondering how this could have happened. Why are they always so evenly matched when it comes to straight power? They each mutter curses of how much they should have grown, how much they should have been better than the other, and how much they should just keep fighting until they get their own way. This sends them both into a frenzy of other blows.

The area they are battling in begins to crumble and vicious cuts appear over their skin and there are tears throughout both of their outfits. Naruto has a horrid gash over his stomach, while Sasuke's arm is at the point of nearly ripping off. And they pant, glaring at one another. This is not over, not by a long shot. They could keep on fighting endlessly until one dies. That is the point. Death is the ultimate deciding factor. They gather their breaths and lunge forth again. Both tapping into powers that neither knew existed from the other and even more blood begins to fall from nearly fatal wounds, but they press on.

They will not give up on one another.

The battlefield is chaotic, rocks are flying to and fro, covered in blood, sweat, and even some tears. Because how could there be a fight without any of those components? Neither of the combatants notice those details, all they care about is the rage and the quickest way to end this. Calculation had ceased to exist when they began. It's just about knocking each other senseless, it's about tearing each other apart, it's about severing the destiny that bonds them together irrevocably.

They had begun at daylight, and still by nightfall they struggle. One strike. Two strike. They will fall together. They now foresee the end. Bright blue eyes clash with darkened orbs as they spent all of their chakras and special attacks already. They are both covered in gashes from head to toe. Blood is spewing from their mouths, arms, stomachs, and chests. Their chests are heaving with the oxygen they are not receiving anymore. One final blow for each…that's all that it will take.

Can they really do it?

_Sasuke and I are going to die…together. It was always going to end this way. We've just been spiraling downwards into this, haven't we? I think of all the things that could have been…If he had just stayed…if he had never left…I really did try. But this is how it'll all end. But, I regret nothing._

**It's finally the end. But I think he'll be able to keep his promise. We're really going to die together, him and I. If only I were stronger, I could have carried out all of my plans. Why does it all end the wrong way? First Itachi…now Naruto. I have too many regrets. Maybe death really is…the only way.**

They both get ready for one more attack. Some how they do have enough chakra to spend…this really is their last. Sasuke's Chidori chirps with vigor like it's own battle cry as it is charged in his shaking hand, while Naruto's Rasengan swirls like the tide in his own. They charge forward into each other dealing simultaneous blows into one another's chests, their hearts pounding before stop automatically and both of their arms fall from their places inside of each other.

They both stand wide eyed before smiling. Tears cascade down their faces and their bodies begin to fall slowly. They end up collapsing on one another, their last words each other's names. It's over…finally over. The star-crossed destiny of friendship has come to a close in the human realm, but as their bodies settle in the cold earth, their souls drift. If you were one to see souls departing, you could see them there hovering above the clouds smiling…

Two boys, fingers clasped together. Both cheerful and bright because the only one who understands them fully is the one right beside them.

* * *

><p>Extra Notes: Sorry it is super short, but this wasn't meant to be really long. Nor did I want it to be extremely detailed. I hope you all enjoy. Reviews are always appreciated. *waves*<p> 


End file.
